


The Moves You Make

by Loved01



Category: Smosh
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Be More Quarantine Challenge, Complicated Relationships, Damien haas & shayne topp friendship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Olivia Sui Needs a Hug, Relationship(s), Song Lyrics, add more tags later, dont know how to tag, male-female dynamics, quarantine fic, tempted by love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loved01/pseuds/Loved01
Summary: Shayne and Damien are in like with the same girl but when they both get a chance, something the least expected to happen happens. Olivia had liked Shayne since she first met him but never had the courage to do anything about it. Courtney loved hanging out with her best-friends well that was until she started to develop feelings for them both. Electric moments and emotional takedowns follow the group. Can they keep their friendship intact and also be happy?
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Courtney Miller, Damien Haas/Olivia Sui, Olivia Sui/Shayne Topp





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction combined with being home alone and nothing better to do.  
> Disclaimer: This is a pairing fic don't like, don't read! Don't own the songs or the people. Shayne’s mom and Courtney's moms make an appearance. For the purpose of the fic, Shayne's mom is a lawyer and Courtney’s a Doc  
> Leave a comment or kudus If I should continue this.

**Ages:** Courtney Miller 17, Damien Hass 18 Shayne Topp 18 Olivia Sui 17, and Noah Grossman 15 Mariko "Mari" Takahashi 23. Corey miller 31, Catherine Topp 32

Disclaimer: This is a pairing fic don't like, don't read! Don't own the songs or the people. Shayne’s mom and Courtney's moms make an appearance. For the purpose of the fic Shayne's mom is a lawyer and Courtney’s a Doc.

Courtney being the beautiful blonde bombshell she was is currently in choir class it was almost her time to go up and do her assignment was to write/find a song that she could relate to. She felt a little woozy trying to calm herself down, closing her eyes, and trying to take a deep breath, before she had to go up there and face the whole class without her voice cracking. While closing her eyes she takes a few calming breaths.

Noticing her, Damien reached out and put his warm hand on her knee giving it a little squeeze opening her eyes their eyes met. Damien being his wonderfully awesome self managed to make his eyes smile at her. Courtney nodded at Damien telling her she was okay now. 

Focusing her eyes up towards the front of the classroom she notices two of her other friends out the classroom window. Shayne and Olivia were walking by when he had seen Courtney and deciding to be his awesomely weird self decide to see if he could get her attention and make her laugh so Shayne smashed his face against the window seal and made a flush face, 

Olivia looked completely confused but decided to go along with whatever was going on and decided to just walk in and do the splits and run out.

Which weirdly worked and made the whole class laugh even the teacher which hurriedly clamped his hand over his mouth. Noah quickly sat down seeing as now he had finished singing. Took a minute for everyone to notice he was done but there was big applause. Now it was Courtney's turn moving towards the front and giving both to her teacher and also the person playing the bass strumming.

The melody comes in slow and upbeat making eye-contact with Damien him giving her a nod of encouragement. She starts to sing softly" _Some days, things just take way too much of my energy I look up and the whole room's spinning You take my cares away I can so overcomplicate_ " 

her voice flowing through the class hypnotizing everyone silent her eyes fall shut as she finishes the lyrics " _Sometimes it's hard to find, find my way up into the clouds Tune it out, they can be so loud, You remind me of a time when things weren't so complicated, All I need is to see your face, You'll search no more_ " the whole class is silent.

Opening her eyes she locks onto Damien's scanning them marvelous at how beautiful they are. As the soulfully gorgeous amber eyes her sparkling forest green eyes the electricity was palpable within the classroom.

Snapping out of it they finally notice the class either clapping or staring at the both of them. Quickly walking towards an open seat she plops herself down hiding from the embarrassment as she sits down. After a few other gifted people went it was finally Damien's turn.

The melody combing over him soothingly " _Look into my eyes You will see What you mean to me Search your heart, search your soul, And when you find me there_ " Courtney could tell he meant every word all the emotion showing on his face.

" _There's no love like your love, and no other could give more love, there's nowhere unless you're there all the time all the way, yeah look into your heart, baby_ " he ends the song.

His eyes trailing over her the song was for her, but he couldn't tell her that. The bell-ringing ended the class session which either meant lunch or going to their next class.

Time Skip

Shayne and Courtney were currently in the middle of dance class today they were supposed to be in sets. They were assigned to each other. Courtney felt content with working with Shayne; he wasn't the best dancer but he wasn't horrible either. 

One partner from each group would go up to the hat and pick out a slip of paper, which had the type of dance style they had to perform in front of the whole school.

Figuring out how to choreograph their type of dance and then pick a song for their dance so it would match.

Shayne and Courtney were kind of used to what style they both danced, Shayne went to come to dance he was more likely serious. Courtney was more of a sillier dancer; she liked the type of dance that involved flips.

Mari or the dance teacher made her way through each group explaining what should be expected with everyone's type of dance. She started to make her way towards her favorite pair but stopped noticing how they had already started. 

They weren't perfect, little slips, and no music but just by looking at them she could tell they didn't need the music and the pair would right itself.

Mari starts making her way towards the pair breaking out of the shock. "I'm going to do something different with the 2 of you," says with a small smile “since you already know what dance technique you're doing I am going to give you a song instead."

There was a pause, the murmur of the class was heard before Mari had talked again ruffling through her mind to find the song that will fit the pair "2 hearts by Gavin James," says, and then with all the charisma and purpleness she turned and walked to her desk.

"Do you know what song she's talking about?" Shayne asks naturally. Courtney only blushed and walked away. Going towards the girl dressing room _hopefully, Shayne doesn't follow me in here_ she thought, willing herself not to flush again.

The song was more of a love song than anything else and after what happened with Damien, Courtney didn't think she could handle anything else with anyone. Calming herself down she makes her way toward her locker and packs all of her stuff. Taking her phone out she messages Shayne.

CM: _Sorry, I saw Olivia and had to talk to her_.

ST: _Oh alright do you want to go to our place?_

CM _:..._

ST _: so we can work on our dance_

CM _: Oh right yeah… look up the song and I’ll see you in a couple of hours_

**They would meet after school but they had to finish the rest of their school day,**

Courtney and Olivia were hanging out after school talking and laughing, something that Courtney needed after all the weird drama that had happened. "So are we going to talk about what's bothering you? Or are you just going to let it pile over you like your car?"

Olivia expressed her worries to her best friend. It's too much of a cliche Courtney was embarrassed. "It's nothing liv. I saw you and Shayne this afternoon. What were you guys doing together?" Courtney was simply trying to change the topic. 

Even though Courtney was her best friend she couldn’t tell her the biggest secret she’s ever had. As it seems the only boy she’s liked was completely unhinged by the beautiful bombshell she calls her friend. Courtney couldn't understand the face drop Olivia had when the near mention of Shayne was said. 

"We were both late today and our classes were in the same building so he was walking with me. Well, that was until he saw you." Olivia expressed with a huge smile. Trying to hide the little sadness. Deciding not to wallow, 

Olivia reached into her purse and grabbed the sandwiches she had stashed away for her and Courtney. Seeing Olivia, Courtney grabs the hot funyuns and starts to crush them. "You got the turkey right?" Court asks hoping ham was nowhere in the equation.

They spent time with each other for a few hours before it was time for Olivia to go to gymnastics. Waving her friend courtney repressed a sigh as she made her way to the dance practice with Shayne.

At dancing practice

When Courtney arrived the camera was set to record and the practice was set and ready to go. Shayne had changed into a workout outfit showing off his muscly legs and arms. Walking in, Shayne had looked up from where was positioned and had only seen Courtney at the door looking at her; he had noticed she was still wearing the same outfit as when he had last seen her. 

_Why does she have to look like that? She looks amazingly beautiful. Wow!_ Shayne thought as he blantingly stared at her. “Um… Shayne? Are we ready?” snapping out of the daze, shaking his head he nodded and reached out to take her hand pulling her so that they’re in the middle of the room together.

"The beginning should start with me behind you" Shayne had said moving towards her back placing his hand lightly on her waist. Shayne left a small gap between the two of them. As the music begins,

_And here it comes_

_Every red rose has its thorns it cuts_

_Even the hardest stones at worst_

_You never heard me no_

_And a story of_

_Our love intoxicated_

Spinning Courtney towards himself now that they're face to face with their eyes. Shayne puts his on her waist he puts weight on her hip only to yank it back as though something had pierced his hand. Courtney moves her hand to his she places it gently into his as to somehow try to ease the pain,

_That it would hurt that much_

_No, but I've been a fool_

_So many times before_

_Between me and you and..._

Trying again, Shayne puts both of his cold hands onto her waist pulling her closer and leading her into a back strut, pulling her around the room. As Shayne spins Courtney out pushing her all the way where she’s a good arm’s length. Courtney raises her hand to where it looks like she's reaching for another. open palm, eyes searching for more than what anyone could see. When the song suddenly changes.

_Can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_

_And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_

_Can you feel it coming in the air tonight? Oh Lord, oh Lord_

Courtney was confused but she didn't have time as Shayne came and clasped Courney's slightly cold hands into his warm ones; he spun her so she is now face to face with him, his hand firmly gliding her towards him, locking her into his safe arms…

his free hand finds its way towards her check moving her face so she was now looking into his fantastic light blue eyes. His moves are dramatic, the moves saying only look at me, feel me, be with me.

as she gasps as the electricity runs through her. His fingertips lightly onto her face making her face light up with almost excitement. 

Their faces moved closer and closer only for Cortney to move away as the light touch of his lips whispered against hers. breaking his hold on her she moves across the floor moving in time with the song

Well, I remember, I remember, don't worry, how could I ever forget?

It's the first time, the last time we ever met

But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no, you don't fool me

Well, the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows

It's no stranger to you and me

Shayne moves with the song as though he can feel the song within his body only now coming out. The song comes to an end and Courtney and Shayne are at opposite ends of the floor staring at each other with heavy breath. 

Nothing can be heard only when there was a ringing that did both moves. it was Courtney's phone with Damien calling not wanting to stay in the silence she calls him back reaching for her small amount of stuff and in a whisper telling Shayne to send her the video and seeing him later. Watching her run again Shayne can only watch her go, not seeming to know what to do.

**The Next Day…**

Waking up for the day the gang moved through their routine brushing of the hair, the teeth, making eye contact with their reflections making the eyes at themselves. Having breakfast with the family, Shayne has to endure the morning brother's breaths and stinky feet. Courtney and Olivia having breakfast with each other and Damien coming with not really into the conversation.

“So Courtney, how was your night?” Damien asks as they were walking to his car because they take turns driving each other each week, Shayne was supposed to be with them but had woken up late and everyone was feeling impatient and a little awkward.

Clamping up a little Courtney had not been expecting any questions about her whereabouts let alone from Damien. “It was...fine” gasping out. Remembering the touch of Shayne and the feeling that keeps popping every time she had thought about what happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere had changed slightly at the question. Damien not only notices Courtney’s reaction but Olivia’s too. Since Damien was the driver he was in the driver's seat with Liv in the back and Courtney in the front next to him. “Liv are you okay…?” 

Both of them ignoring Damien. “Liv is your seatbelt on?” Cort had asked to shift her head now facing Courtney Olivia nods. They both make eye contact speaking with their eyes. Reaching her hand back they clasp hands together Courtney comforting liv as best she could in a moving truck.

Damien, not understanding the conversation at all, just decided to drive and park the car. Once they finally got to the school almost all of the parking spots were taken. Instead of having the girls have to wait and find a parking space, Damien decided to drop them off at the entrance and try again, or at least that was the plan. 

“I'll meet up with you guys once I can park Barbra,” Damien said, stopping and then turning the child locks off so Courtney and Olivia can unlock the doors. Courtney and Olivia got out and Damien glanced over at them to see Olivia shaking her head and pointing back towards him and Barbra. 

Before Damien can pull off, Olivia had opened the door and strapped herself. “Um, liv?” Damien said putting the car in drive, moving his car. “I just… needed a few minutes before I could go in” Liv had said, her voice sounding watery almost as if she was crying quickly as if something wanted him to see a spot he quickly parked and moved so he was facing Olivia.

Olivia had tears streaming down her face and as sad as she was, Damien couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked. 

Damien’s eyes had locked onto her face, her strong eyebrows, her beautiful chocolate eyes. Snapping out of the trance he reached over the console and took her face into his hands, holding her cheeks. Wiping away the tears that leak out “Liv… I don't understand what is happening and I’m not going to force you to tell me what's wrong but I am here.” 

The tears seemed to stop but her eyes still seemed watery so he pushed the middle counsel up and out of the way and pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms around her small waist. She put her head into his shoulder taking in deep breaths relaxing. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, Olivia taking his relaxing aroma before she pulled away.

“Thanks, Damien,” Olivia reached for the handle opening the door ready to face the day. Making her way towards the school she waited on the sidewalk for Damien and once he reached her she grabbed his hand. 

Moving on without even acknowledging they went to meet up with the group Damien squeezing her hand when they met the door telling her everything will be alright. They walk like that throughout the hallway up until Damien saw Courtney and Olivia saw Shayne. 

They both let go and awkwardly went to opposite sides of the table. Shayne and Courtney both looked at their friends questionably but the two wouldn’t say anything.

Time Skip

Olivia was in her biology class the teacher was explaining the next project and how 2 other classes will be combined with their class so they can learn off of each other and have more communication skills. She had then read out names of the partners and since Sui was at the end she was the last to pair up. 

It just so happened that she was matched up with her group of friends Shayne and Olivia, Damien and Courtney and since the teacher didn't want the groups to be big she had smashed them together 

_Group chat set by SHAYNE FREAKING TOPP Added Olivia Sui, Added Courtney miller, Added Damien Haas_

_Damien Haas changed his name to the Gent, Courtney miller changed their name to Lass of Miller, SHAYNE FREAKING TOPP changed Olivia Sui to the Beaut_

_SHAYNE FREAKING TOPP:_ What time do you people want to meet? For the bio project?

_The beaut: We can meet up at 4ish?_

_The Gent: Cool with that_

_Lass of Miller: Where?_

_SHAYNE FREAKING TOPP: whos home… we can work at my brother’s will be out and my mom be at work_

_Lass of miller: OH!! Okay, gtg ttyl…_

_Lass of miller logged off_

_SHAYNE FREAKING TOPP: everyone cool with that?_

_The beaut: Yeppers_

_The Gent: YEP_

_The Gent logged off_

_The beaut: See ya Shayne (blush emoji)_

_The beaut logged off_

**Time Skip**

Olivia was the first one to get to Shayne’s house, knocking on the door. Liv waited and waited. It seemed like no one was going to answer the door so she reached for the door. The show twisted and it seemed to be unlocked. “Shayne?, Hello?” as she entered she yelled walking further into the room she made her way towards the living room and sat on the couch, and waited.

A few mins later Shayne comes down to see Olivia on his couch, eyes closed and softly snoring. “ _She must’ve come early”_ moving closer to her Shayne noticed how beautiful she looked in that moment “ _wow she looks perfect”_ moving the hair that was over her eyes framing her face with his clauslased hand. 

“ _If she wakes up this is going to be hard to explain”_ he couldn’t make himself move out of the trance that she put him in. the sun was highlighting her face making her more beautiful than anyone should be allowed to be If Olivia could see Shayne's face it would show She.is.beautiful

The moment she felt someone's hand on her face she internally cringed the fact that she didn’t know who it was that scared her but when the smell of Shayne flowed through the air she instantly relaxed. She felt his hand framing her head, moving her hair that was bothering her for the last minute or so, she wanted to stay in the moment but she knew they couldn’t. 

He had pulled away quickly when the doorbell had rung signifying someone at the door the rest of the crew was there which meant that Liv had to wake up. Trying her best not to make it seem like she had not been awake the entire time. Once Shayne was out of the room to open the door. 

Liv popped up swaying a little making her way towards the door to see her friends.

Courtney and Damien walk in together happy and babbling with no awareness of how the room was. “Hey, Liv!... How long have you been here?” Damien asked seeing how tousled she was Yawning “um about 30 minutes ago, I fell asleep waiting for you guys. Are y’all ready to work?”

“Let's move to the table and discuss,” Courtney said moving through the room.

**Hour and a half was spent discussing and making everything for their presentations.**


	3. Chapter 3

“So… okay everything is finished, anyone staying for dinner, I can cook something?” Damien said that he and Courtney had to leave before it got too late. Seeing as Damien had to drive him and Courtney there she had to go with them. Not that she minded. Olivia had called her mom and said she was staying the night with Courtney and she knew Courtney would have her back if her mom called. “Um, you mind if I stay?” 

Shayne didn't mind why would he? “No liv I don't I'm going to walk those 2 out, just make yourself comfortable.” Shayne walked Courtney and Damien out.

When they got onto the porch it was seen that the sky outside was thick with inky clouds with thundering bolts lighting up the sky, Rain was pelting down the sidewalk. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay? It seems like it's only going to get worse from here.“ “Yeah, man.” Courtney was rushing towards the car. “Be careful,” Shayne shouted after them. 

After about an hour, Shayne and Olivia got hungry and were in the kitchen making dinner well. Shayne was making dinner and Olivia was on the counter watching him cook whatever smelt delicious food he was making.

They were happily chirping away when Olivia had an idea. She noticed that there was a bowl of flour next to her. Grabbing the bowl “Shaye?” putting whatever he was doing on the back burner shutting the fire off and turning around. 

He had a second to barely duck and move but there was not a chance to not have some land into his already blondish hair making it white. Olivia was laughing so hard she fell off the cabinet rolling to where the door was. 

“Oh you think that's funny?” moving towards her he picks her up and rubs his face against her cheek smearing some of the flour on her. She had settled down to giggling and one point 

Shayne had reached up and grabbed some sauce off the counter, poured some on his hand, and smeared it onto her cheek. “ Aw knows, payback. I see how it was funny” the laughter was dying down and they seemed to notice what position they were in. 

Shayne was over her hands bracing on either side of her head and legs waved into hers. Their faces were so close she could feel his breath feathering over her. They were so close it felt like seconds passed till he pressed his lips against hers. 

The wind keeps beating at my window

But the night sky is clear and beautiful

Feels like there's a storm of love arriving

And I can't hold back these waves anymore

The kiss was...It was like he kissed her like she wanted to be kissed as no boy had ever kissed her, slow and gentle but there was so much passion, not trying to win a battle but seeking union and closeness and the sharing of one breath, one sensation, one timeless and passionate moment.

In the theory of the storm

There's no safety line

No lighthouse in the distance to save me now

All I can do is fall into you

The heat rose in her cheeks as her tongue touched Shayne's tongue, quick and electric and delicious, then firmer, more determined, more curious about the heat that lay within, seeking to chase down that elusive liquid lightning that reached through both of them.

Hurricane

Hurricane

Beautiful destruction

Caught up in your velvet riptide

You swept me away

Breaking apart Shayne rested his head against hers, shallow breaths ghosting over his lips. Staying like that until Catherine had walked into the kitchen. Clearing her throat they leaped off each other well Shayne did since he was on top.

“Well, either both of you clean the mess you've made and then fix plates or Olivia can go home and Shayne fixes the mess?” Not looking at each other. “Um mom, I was going to ask if liv could spend the night? I texted you earlier about this…” 

“As long as Olivia’s mom knows that she's here and both of you fixes up the kitchen,” Catherine said “ and know if you’d excuse me I need to dry off its pouring outside” stripping off her wet coat and soaked shoes as she went Calling over he shoulder “When I come back down I expect to see a clean kitchen and no other funny business going on.”

Nothing else eventful happened the rest of the night Olivia whipping the flour and tomato sauce off her and Shayne having to rechange his whole outfit. The kitchen was cleaned and the table was set when everyone was home and dried.

Over to Courtney and Damien

“Thanks, for driving Damien.” a shivering Courtney said in the passenger seat. “there is a blanket in the back, wrap yourself up, the heat takes a minute to actually seep through the car.” nodding she went to retrieve the blanket. 

It was thick and fluffy and smelled like a new car and Damien (a little bit of lemon, earth, and a small amount of cologne). Snapping out of it she sat forward and wrapped it around herself. Inhaling the smell wrapped around her as the blanket is.

“Hopefully, we both get home safely before the storm has a chance to actually hit us.” right on cue a thunderclap was being loud and obnoxious. “Who lives closer? Me or you?” Courtney asked, just chilled out. The thunder did not even bother her.

“Um, I think that I do…” Damien and Shayne were closer to the school that's why they always carpool. Pulling out her phone, “Hey mom are you still at work?” There was chatter going on at the hospital about other end patents coming in. “Yea Hunny the storm’s bringing in more and more patience.” 

She was a successful doctor and loved her job. “I was wondering if I could spend the night at Damien’s place, his place is closest and we need to get off the road” Courtney explained. Finding a room to step into Ms.Miller asks “Are you two going to be alone?” Damien hearing that part decided to speak up.

“My parents are both on Vaca but my older sister is home from the break” “no mom his sister will be there,” answering her through the phone. “As long as there will be someone there and you’ll call me in the morning then yes. I have to go, sweets, stay safe and make sure you call the house and tell your brothers.” 

Courtney didn't have a chance to say anything else before her mom was called away.

Pulling up to Damien's place shutting off the car. Having to park on the street they would have to rush to not get too wet. stepping out of the car he rushed towards her side and opened the door, “Are you ready?” holding out his hand. 

Shrugging off the blanket Courtney and Damian make their way across the lawn trying not to fall and holding their hands tightly. Their goal was close well until they hit the nome that was lying stranded in the grass,

They slipped trying to dodge the nome. Damien being the gentleman he is, tried to get the grunt of the impact. Half of their bodies were ended on the sopping wet grass below and a half on each other. Damien taking the grunt of the impact. Courtney and Damien just lay there for a moment.

Shifting his weight he was on the side of Courtney so as not to squish her. Rain falling hazardous on them and round them. 

_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you insight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

The song begins and it feels like it's coming straight from Damien's heart with every beat. He’s unsure where the songs coming from and why they would play now at all times. Damien lifts to look at Courtney and hoping that the song he’s hearing is only in his head.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started as a friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

The song plays through the air making them forget about the rain, the thunder exploding across the sky. Courtney stares at the sky for a moment before she feels his eyes on her warming her from the heat of the gaze on her body.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running 'round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_

_'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

He moves more towards her cupping her cheek moving her head towards them unrelenting eye contact. The eyes that say ‘show me’

_I'll always be waiting for you_

_So you know how much I need you_

_But you never even see me, do you_

_And is this is my final chance of getting you_

Dropping his hand he kisses her just a light brush at first making sure she wanted this just much as he did. She pushed her lips against his, the kiss was wet and sweet. Slowly their lips moved, finding their rhythm. His lips were rough but wet and put just as much effort. 

_And on and on from the moment I wake_

_To the moment I sleep_

_I'll be there by your side_

_Just you try and stop me_

_I'll be waiting inline_

_Just to see if you care_

Slowly they moved apart the rain making its very impotent noise. Damien was the first to move, getting up his wet close sticking to his body. Reaching down he pulls Courtney up and they make another dash towards the door this time not falling.

Once they were in the house Damien's sister was there to greet them. Handing them both towels with a little smile. 

“There’s a room to your left Courtney. I put some clothes in there for you, we look the same size. The washer and dryer are down the hall, first door on the left, Damien you know where to change but mop up the water after you're done” and with that, she left and went into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Fanfiction and any constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Leave a Kudos/Like if I should Continue?  
> Please do not copy and post this on another page, please ask permission my inbox is always open, and would love to hear.


End file.
